Team TRST
by FurryFlesk
Summary: A team of three faunus and a human. However, the human isn't the one that nobody trusts; it's a dragon faunus by the name of Ryn. The other three members lived their lives being abused, tortured, or imprisoned, yet Ryn is just a cocky guy who loves to fight. It'll be hard for him to gain their TRST, but perhaps it's accomplishable. (OC x Velvet, OC x Coco, OC x Ruby, OC x Blake)
1. Treble Prologue

The teenage fox faunus was crying, his body full of fear and pain. He could hardly bare the abuse his foster mother subjected him to. He and his siblings were beaten constantly, but it wasn't the physical abuse that phased him. It was the psychological abuse he received every time his youngest foster sister was beaten for every tiny little slip up.

His sister was a four year old girl with green hair and a semblance that allowed her to control plants. She would never let their foster mother know, though. Her name was Minthe, though she was called Mint for short.

The boy's name wasn't known to any of the inhabitants of the house, even the foster mother. He was just trouble. Due to his knack for getting into said phenomenon and his talent with music he was granted the name Treble by the other inhabitants of the house to the point where that was what the foster mother had begun calling her. He always wore the same thing, tattered black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and an open black button up. Nobody knew anything about him except that he cared dearly for poor Mint.

He had once been so bold as to attack the foster mother to defend the poor girl, only to be impaled with a kitchen knife. Nobody knew he had survived, as he hadn't been brought to the hospital afterward. He just backed up, pulled the knife from his stomach, and walked back to his room.

The monster appointed as their foster mother, a vile beast named Ms. Patty, constantly abused the children without a second thought. Most of the other children knew that Treble was bad news, however he still had friends. The two who cared for him the most were his foster sister Emily, who was a fox faunus about his age, and his foster brother Zac, also a fox faunus his age.

One girl in the "family," a human named Claudia, vowed to become a police officer and to adopt all of the children once she had Ms. Patty arrested. One day, however, Ms. Patty had brought home a guy from the bar she went to every night. That man found Claudia irresistible and had his way with her, leaving her pregnant. On his way out of the room, however, he had a run in with Treble. Nobody had seen that man since.

Treble was Ms. Patty's favorite child to pick on due to his apparent inability to die. That wasn't at all the case. In reality he was mortal, just like all of the other children. He, however, had a semblance of cryomancy and used it to freeze over his wounds. His wounds were very grave and always left scars; even he was surprised he'd lasted this long. One day, however, the lives of all of the orphans changed forever.

Treble was tending to the back lawn like normal until he heard somebody scream the word "GRIM!" His head shot toward the front of the house as he heard a ferocious growl and a horrified shriek from Ms. Patty. Quickly, he dropped the weed whacker he'd been using and sprinted to the front yard. There Ms. Patty was backed against the wall with a beowolf creeping toward her. It raised a massive set of claws before swinging it down at the evil foster mother, who shut her eyes tight and prepared for her death.

It never came.

Instead, there was clink as though the claws had impacted something solid. Ms. Patty opened her eyes to see Treble in front of her, the beowolf's claws having struck his forearm. To her surprise, however, his arm was completely frozen over making it too hard for the beowolf to slash through. She stared at him in shock as in his right hand, his free hand, a war hammer formed. Quickly and angrily, he swung the hammer in a full circle, bringing it down onto the beowolf and flattening its bone-masked skull.

Treble, once the beowolf was killed, glared to the monster behind him. "W-why... W-why did you save me?" she asked.

"I didn't do it for you," he told her. This was the first time he'd ever spoken directly to her. "If you die, foster services will separate the lot of us. I'm not ready to lose the only people I care about. But know this." The hammer fashioned itself into a sword and he swung it toward her, stopping just before he reached her neck, provoking a scream from Ms. Patty. "If you EVER lay a hand on little Minty or poor Claudia again, I _will_ kill you. You've brought us enough trouble as is; I don't need you to bring any more. Mint is only a little girl and thank to YOUR idiocy Claudia is five months pregnant. If you bring harm to either of them, I will kill you in the most gruesome way I can."

"Y-you're bluffing..." she stuttered. "You'll get yourself arrested... The family will be split either way."

"That's the thing about ice weapons," Treble told her. "The evidence just..." the blade turned to water in his hand and splashed to the ground "...melts away."

"Fortunately, Ms. Patty won't be here to harm the children," a stoic voice said nearby them. Treble glared to the side to see a man with white hair and small, circular glasses approaching them. This was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy for Huntsman and Huntresses. "Ms. Patty, I regret to inform you that you are under arrest for numerous charges of child cruelty, battery, and attempted murder." Two police officers walked past Ozpin and apprehended Ms. Patty. Ozpin then turned his attention back to Treble. "As for you foster siblings, they will not leave this location. I have a person in mind who will take excellent care of them. You, however, have the opportunity to. I saw how skillfully you handled that beowolf." He looked to the quickly decaying corpse of the beast. "I would like to offer you a position at my academy."

Treble's eyes widened. Ms. Patty had been arrested AND he was being offered a chance to attend Beacon, one of Remnant's most prestigious academies? This was all coming so fast. "I… I accept your offer!" he smiled. "B-but I need time to make sure this replacement is worthy of watching my family. You understand that, don't you?"

Ozpin nodded with acceptance. "You have two weeks until the school year starts; you'll have plenty of time to get to know Mister Rose." He then pulled a scroll from his coat and expanded it. "What is your name, young man?"

The boy looked behind him, seeing Mint staring out at him in the doorway. He then looked back to Ozpin and told him "Just put down Treble, 'cause I'm nothing but."

* * *

Fun Facts:

-Treble is indirectly based off of Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series. He was originally a character developed for a supernatural furry rp with most of the characters in this chapter being present in it. His power was based off of my obsession with Cryomancy inspired by Sub-Zero.

-Treble's real name, "Flesk Heiral" (which isn't mentioned in this prologue) is influenced by my own name and the name of a character from my second favorite Final Fantasy game, the game being Tactics and the character being Delita Heiral.

-Mister Rose is not Summer's husband, but her brother Qrow.

-Treble's appearance is based off of my standard public outfit.

-I don't own RWBY or Sub-Zero.


	2. Ryn Prologue

Ryn. Ryn was a cocky little bugger, that was for sure. He fought pretty much anyone he could provoke into hitting him and he always won. It became so easy for him that he began making karate movie sounds to make everything more entertaining. The more he fought, however, the more boring it became. Nobody compared to his skill, not even the bull faunus with the mask and iaido rifle. He had become such a proficient fighter that he could combat armed opponents with ease. Needless to say, he brought fists to a gunfight and won on numerous occasions. One day, however, he found his time to really test his strength.

One calm day he had been walking down the street. He did this often; it calmed his nerves. However, he suddenly heard someone shriek and cry for help. Without hesitation he darted toward the source and found that a young rat faunus boy, no older than seven, was running as fast as his little legs could carry him away from a beowolf that towered over him. Seeing no alternative, Ryn ran toward the two and jumped over the boy a considerable distance before delivering many kicks to the beowolf's face, letting out a battle cry of "Kyoodle-oodle-oodle-ooh!" After this flurry of kicks the beowolf fell backward and rolled so it landed back on its feet. With a roar of rage it swiped its claw at Ryn as he landed on the ground, but Ryn was to quick and dodged back out of the way. He then delivered three punches to the gut of the beast with a cry of "Kwa-ha-hya!" He could hear the boy he'd just saved chuckle a little behind him. The beowolf keeled over and backed up before Ryn hit it with an uppercut so hard that it knocked the lupine's head clean off. With a cry of "Hwacha!" he corkscrew kicked the falling head into the still standing body of the monster, shattering the body.

Ryn gave a smug smirk, having had no trouble with the monster he'd just faced. That was until he noticed two more of the creatures, these ones seeming much larger and more ferocious. This provoked a devilish smirk from the fighter. One of the two rushed toward him and swung his claws at him, but Ryn backflipped over the beowolf's swipe and thrust one his hand forward in a very fluid fashion, shooting a blast of fire from it with a dramatic "Kyah!" Upon its impact with the lupine beast it exploded, knocking it backward into its packmate. Both quickly rolled up to their feet and growled before charging at hims simultaneously. Upon reaching him the swiped one after another at him, but Ryn effortlessly dodged back away from them. That was until one lunged forward before swiping at him, not giving him enough room to move back. With nothing else to do, he threw his forearm in front of the beowolf's claws, the bone white blades on the end of the beast's paw colliding with it. However, there was no blood shed, but rather a clacking sound like somebody knocked to pieces of plastic together. The portion that had been struck was now covered by scales. With a growl, Ryn forced his palm forward, a burst of flame incinerating the lupine's head. The now deceased lupin dropped to the floor before Ryn let out a roar, smoke covering him so that he was now concealed. The smoke rose then faded, revealing a green eastern dragon about the size of an alpha beowolf. It then leaned down and bit the body off of the lesser creature beneath it before being engulfed in smoke again and revealing Ryn once again. He gagged slightly once he reverted; beowolves tasted awful.

Ryn spun around as he heard a slow clap behind him. "Impressive," the same white-haired man who spoke to Treble stated. "I've never seen a person so proficient in hand-to-hand combat that they could kill Grim unarmed. And to be a dragon faunus on top of it? You are just full of surprises."

Ryn smirked a bit. "I was wondering when the huntsmen would arrive," he chuckled. "Took you long enough. So, what can I do for you?"

"How would you like to enroll in my academy?" Ozpin offered. "This year's student roster is looking a little boring; I could use an interesting student like yourself."

Ryn nodded to Ozpin cooly. "You've got yourself a huntsman, my friend."

* * *

Fun Facts:

-Ryn is directly based off of Liu Kang of the Mortal Kombat series to the point where he makes the same sounds and uses identical moves… and, you know, he turns into a FREAKING DRAGON!

-Ryn's appearance was not explained in this prologue out of sheer laziness. However, he is not an oriental person. Think if Johnny Cage from the early Mortal Kombats stole and put on Liu Kang's pants but ditched the shades.

-The boy being a young rat faunus boy rather than an older mouse faunus girl was based on the fact that somebody said I don't put enough ugly character's in my stories. I know, what a dumb piece of criticism.

-I don't own RWBY or Liu Kang.


	3. Summer Rae Prologue

Sadness. Grief. Those were all that Rae felt as his "mother" lay dead on the ground. Her white cloak was tattered from years of torture and her body lay bloodied. That night she just couldn't take it any longer and she passed on. "Liar…" he sobbed, his tears falling onto her body. "You told me you'd be with me forever… I… I trusted you… loved you…" He sobbed more before gasping and staring at her body. Slowly, he reached for her chest, which would have seemed odd if not for the result. His hand phased through her body, reaching into it. When he pulled it out he was holding a white flame in his hand; in his hand was Summer Rose's spirit. Tears still flowing from his face, he pushed the flame into his own chest over his heart, merging his spirit with hers. He then stood up and wiped his face before grabbing the white cloak off of her body and placing it on himself.

"Hey, boss, the lady's dead," a White Fang guard said behind him.

"Get her body out of there; we can't go leaving it to rot," another guard responded. As the door opened, Rae quickly pivoted around and dashed at ungodly speeds into the guard, slamming him hard into the wall and leaving a trail of white petals behind him. Startled, the other guard aimed a gun at him, only for Rae to dart up to him and knock the gun from his hand. He then grabbed the guard's throat and pinned him to the wall. "Where are the confiscated weapons kept?" he growled. "Tell me and I might spare you."

The guard pointed toward a door at the end of the hallway. Without hesitation he slammed the guard's head against the wall, knocking him out cold, before pulling the keys off of him and going to the door. After about three minutes of searching for the right key he got the door unlocked and immediately picked up the massive white scyther rifle from within it.

In only a matter of minutes he was out of the horrid underground prison he'd been hidden in. He, however, was weak from years of torture and passed out soon afterward, both his cloak and scythe covered in the blood of the people who tried to stop him from escaping.

Days later he awoke in a hospital, aching and exhausted. After a little bit of looking around he watched a man with white hair and glasses, once again being Professor Ozpin, enter the room. "I'm glad to see that you're awake," he stated, sitting in a chair by the bed. "I know all about your escape from the secret White Fang prison." Rae quickly tried to back away from Ozpin but he winced in excruciating pain as he tried to move. "Calm down; I'm not sending you back," he stated. "I wanted to invite you to enroll in my academy."

"A...Academy?" he questioned. "What's an academy?" He'd been born in the prison and never knew too much about the outside world; just the few things he'd heard from Summer. He hadn't even been able to speak until he'd met her since his mother died giving birth.

"It's a large, private school that only very special students can get into," Ozpin explained, baffled by Rae's obliviousness. "How… How long were you in that prison?"

Rae looked to the ground, grief shadowing his eyes. "As… As long as I can remember… I guess fifteen years…"

"The White Fang hasn't been around that long," Ozpin stated. "How could you have…"

"I've been there since before the faunus people showed up," Rae interrupted. "Back when it still belonged to the man with the hat and white coat…"

"A man with a white coat and a hat, you say?" Ozpin questioned. "Did he have ginger hair and a cane?"

Rae nodded. "The cane wasn't a cane, though… it was a gun."

Ozpin sighed and nodded. "It's as I feared. The man who imprisoned you was an infamous criminal named Roman Torchwick. He's been wanted for years and was recently apprehended, however he broke out of prison a few weeks ago." He then shook his head to clear his mind. "On the topic of enrolling in my academy, I found the body of Summer Rose in your cell. No doubt you two were close." Rae whimpered and nodded slightly, tearing up. "Somebody of interest happens to attend Beacon Academy. Did Summer ever mention a daughter to you?"

"Ruby?" Rae questioned, looking up at Ozpin with hopeful eyes. "Ruby is at your academy!? I'll enroll! I'll enroll straight away."

Ozpin nodded with a smirk. "Excellent. This year's roster just gets more and more exciting. Now, one more thing. What is your name?"

Rae hesitated. "Summer Rae," he told Ozpin.

"Well, Summer…" Ozpin began.

"Summer _Rae_ ," he corrected. "Not Summer. Like Billy Jack. You say them together, not separate."

* * *

Fun Facts:

-Summer Rae is my first RWBY exclusive OC that hadn't been used in other stories or any roleplays.

-Summer Rae adopted his "mother's" name out of respect for her. Their relationship will be delved deeper into in a later chapter.

-Summer Rae is my first OC without an outside influence.

-I do not own RWBY.


End file.
